David's undertale
by GOODPOOL
Summary: Frisk and Chara are so tired of all the resets, runs, and just want it all to end, but the player as they both called him won't let them. Meanwhile in a whole different world,a boy, covered in scars both mentally, physically, and emotionally is sobbing in an alleyway.But how do these two things have in common? Well read to find out! My First story ever so please go easy on it.
1. David's story

**Hello everyone this is Goodpool at your service now before we get started I would like to point out that this my first ever story so if there are any tips or anything that can help me be a better writer I would be grateful. So if you enjoy this chapter then I will continue it.**

In some alleyway in New York a 10 year old boy is sobbing into his stained blanket that was not shielding him from the cold at all. This boy has red eyes and not just the pupils his eyes are completely red with pupils an darker red and black hair. He had 3 scars on his face one down to his left lips, one on his right side of his forehead, and one going across his face going from his right lip to his left side of his forehead. I bet You are thinking " _what is so special about this homeless boy."._ Well this boy's name is David Y/n { **I suck at last names, so call him whatever** }and David was not always homeless he was happy young smart boy with brown eyes and with a great family. At the age of 5 he was kidnapped and made into a scientist's plaything and was given abilities that includes a healing factor that's is powerful as a certain merc with the mouth and a superhuman body and teleportation. They put a suppressing collar on him and beat him up and punish him when he made any joke and snarks at them. They were trying to break him and make him follow every orders. But he never did break because he knew with all the fights with other failed subjects and training he did he would break free from "The Lab" as he called it. The scientists notice his will and decided that they should step it up.

The next year in The Lab had gotten worse for David because he was drowned in water and acid, shocked with million bolts of electricity and was hook to his cell wall sometimes.

The third year they got creative with their torture and shocked David through his bloodstream, or plucked out one eye and drill into the next. Then something unexpected happen a female scientist started to be nice to him. At first David didn't trust her and wanted nothing to do with her. Then she start to bring in food and David has started to stop eating rats and his own waste to stop the pain of an empty stomach

The fourth year David completely trust Angel. Angel then enter his cell like always, David look up and smiled. "Hey,doc,good to see you again." David was surprised that Angel just stood there looking at him with a expression that David did not like."Uh doc you okay there."he said nervously. Angel then took off her lab coat and unbutton her shirt."DOC what are you doing!?"shouted David surprised at Angel's actions. Angel still undressing said"Getting ready for my fun, of course." smiling lustfully. David gulped as he could do nothing as he was hook to his cell wall. Angel then reach for David's pants.

The fifth year the other scientists discover what Angel has been doing and decide that some of them want in on some of that fun. Four scientists went into David's cell. David, despite 2 hours ago,[he thinks]had woman bouncing on his dick, look up an smirk "Hey,doctor virgins. How is your hopeless love life doing? Any daily rejects or slaps?" The lead scientists grinned "At least we're not whores. "David looked surprised "what!" That's right we know all about your little fun with _her_ , Ironic with a name like that and what she did to you."David then smirk again "Hey, I am not the one who masturbates while thinking about the girls they will never get."The lead scientists scowled before grinned again. David watched in horror as the four scientists drop their pants and four dicks spring out. They walked over to David.

After they had their "fun" they left David spattered across his cell. David then crawled to the end of his cell and chuckled. Opening his left hand to show a key.

The key to the fucking collar around his neck

" _Time for a breakout. Thank god too this aftersex smell is killing me."_.After careful planning, stealth, and takedowns, David stood there staring at the big blue sky and bright blinding sun and ran to the nearest town. After 4 months of begging and odd job to buy a ticket to California David is sprinting down the sidewalk with a wide grin on his face.

" _Yes finally just around that corner and i'm_ _home_ " David thought as he turn to the corner. David froze in shock and horror as his home, same as ever with his Dad's car and Mom's van on the driveway.

Right in front of it was a tanks and soldiers with guns pointed directly at it.

It all happened so fast. A man's evil smirk and big explosion and his mother's head rolled towards his feet. Then everything went red. David woke up cover in blood and bits of men all over him. Around him is a massacre, bodies torn apart and burning tanks. Some bodies were beaten to a bloody mess and others appeared to been eaten. David, with tears roll down his face and sob escaping, ran away from it all.

 **So there you go. Anyone who enjoy this chapter and wants more review me. PEACE OUT!**


	2. Beating up a shadow? Just a normal day

**Hello everyone this is my second chapter of my story. So first i'm not good at puns so if you can help me with those that be great. So without any further ado on with story.**

David sat up, wiping the tears off his face and look up at the night sky. He had no idea what time it is, but he can guess it is pretty late. A year had past and Today is his birthday and made everything hurt more. David look at a half eaten cupcake and ate it. _"Happy birthday to me, I guess."_ he thought sadly. David has been on the run ever since the massacre that he cause and got over it. He has been on chased all forms of the military and FBI government. David thought about suicide on several times by getting the suppressing collar and upgrading it to stop his healing factor. David always shook his head and stop those thoughts, refusing to do a cowardly way out no matter how hurting it was.

This was one of those times. " _Maybe I should get to the lab and get that colla-"_ David quickly shook his head" _NO! I will not going out that way! I'll be damned if I let those bastards win."_ David looked at the stars "Good night Mom, Dad, Joseph, Annie." David laid down and closed his eyes. His final thoughts were" _I will make it though this hell."_

David was filled with DETERMINATION.

A bright flash happened in the alleyway and by the time it went away David was gone.

* * *

David woke up, sat up, and looked around confused. Around him was total darkness, no buildings or trash, just nothingness. David got up and looked at what he had some baggy jeans with sunglass in one of the pockets, black shoes with blue laces, a red t-shirt, and a bandana around his neck to hide his face from the police. David then started to walk around to see if he could find out where he was at.

After walking around for minutes, David came across something that made his blood boil. Two children both had bruises and small cuts around their bodies and are knocked out. Standing in front of them was a man, if you can call him that considering this man was black as well almost black as the surroundings. The man was chuckling evilly and it didn't take a dumbass to figure out that this man had done this beating. David always hated these kind of men and when he came across them, he always knocked them out or killed them if they make him angry. David then just thought of an idea and grinned before taking a couple of steps back and taking the sunglass out of his pocket.

The Shadow Man chuckled evilly as he looked at these pathetic children" _To think these fucking kids can beat me and stop the resets."_ he thought before chuckling again. Shadow man then heard steps and a shout.

 **"FALCON"** Shadow man turn around only to be punch in the face.

 **"PUNCH"** Shadow man was surprised that it actually hurt.

Frisk and Chara couldn't even touch him yet this being was able to hurt him. He looked up at this child and glared "Who are you?!" he yelled. The child just posed and yelled"COME ON!". Shadow man angrily tried to punch him key word TRIED because the child just grabbed his fist and started to _kick his fucking ass._ After having his arms and legs broken, Shadow man looked at the child with for the first time fear "What are you?". The child just grabbed his neck and whispered "Your executioner." before he cut his neck with a knife.

After quoting Captain Falcon and the fight, well if you can call it that the guy was not even a problem the thugs were much more of a fight than this guy, David looked at the knife confused "Where did I get this?" he asked out loud before shrugging and dropped it ever since he was on the run shit he needs to make things easier started to appear. David then look at the two kids and notice how they looked almost identical except for the blush on the one with the yellow and green sweater. He then heard something and saw the man explode in black fog. _"If I'm in some Zelda game then i'm going to game sin the fuck out of it."_ when the fog cleared there was some button with the word **RESET.** David looked around and knowing he had no other choice pressed the button.

Next thing David knows, he is staring at a ball of light.

 **There that's that. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and I will update these as soon as I can. PEACE OUT Y'ALL.**


	3. Ruins and meeting a grumpy flower

**Alright chapter 3 WHOO! *Fireworks and party horns filled the air as a conga line was formed by the Undertale cast*ok that's enough*everybody stops*time for the talk. So I'm going to be out of town the next week so there wont be any chapters for a while. Now ON WITH THE STORY!**

David once again found himself lying down and staring at the sky. He tried to sit up but found some resistance, he look down to find those kids he saved cuddling him. He smile softly and took a closer look at them and a thought came to him " _I have no idea what gender these kids_ _are_."David will figure it out later and went back to looking at the kids. They looked to be fine as the cuts and bruise are gone, They are also looked a year or two younger than him. He gently pry their arms off him and looked around. They were in some kind of ruins underground and beside him was a small patch of flowers. David then pulled out a shopping kart **[** **Its fanfiction deal with it]** and load up the kids in it and went to the next room.

David was very surprised at what he saw next, a flower with an eyes and a mouth. Even with the sunglasses and bandana on his face David looked wide eye at the flower. The flower was not expecting him judging by the look on his face.

Flowey was tired. Now normally he would be annoyed or angry or happy, but who would be happy by their own death. Yep, Flowey remembers every single reset, all the death and all the battles he had with Frisk or Chara. When he was on the one of many runs Frisk reveal that Chara and themself were as much as the victims as the entire underground. At first he didn't believe them or Chara at all but then _HE_ showed up and made sure he suffer along with everyone.

The last run was a neutral run where Frisk killed all the Snowdin and Waterfall monsters but spared the Hotland monsters with all of the main characters killed and ended up with everyone being left in the dark and beginning to lose hope.

When Flowey heard the sound of footsteps he wonders If Frisk and Chara manage to defeat _HIM_ and do the pacifist run. But then he heard something else, it was a constant noise that sound like its getting closer. Then he saw it, a boy with nasty scars on his arms and looked to be covering his face with a purple bandana [ **like "the bandit" facewear from saints row 3** ], sunglasses, and the bangs of his hair cover up his face. He was pushing a cart that carries _both_ Chara and Frisk. First off only one child can be present during the runs. _He_ never let Frisk and Chara both be together in any runs.

Flowey stare at this boy with a shocked look, thoughts racing _"Who is this boy? What's he doing here? Is he a new pawn to HIS game!?"_. He was so into his thoughts that he did not heard what the boy said until he heard clapping. Flowey looked at the boy who was trying to get him to listen for a few minutes. "What." Flowey said annoyed. "sup." " _Great as one Sans wasn't enough."_ Flowey thought with a annoyed look on his face.

"I get this feeling that you are mad about something."

"Really? Wow you are soooo smart."

"Aww, thanks!

"That was sarcasm, idiot."

"Thank you"

"That was a insult, stupid"

"You know the Author has no idea how this conversation is going to end up with you in the flowerpot soo TIMESKIP!"

"Wha-"

Next thing Flowey knows he is in a pot sitting right between the determined children. "How what when where WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO!"

"It wasn't me. It was the Author."

" **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"**

"Oh my." said a kind and motherly voice.

 **Welp that's it the 3 chapter I hope ya'll enjoyed and I am not good at conversations so if you can help then I will be grateful PEACE OUT YA'LL*climbs in a cannon and BLAST OFF AGAINNNN.**


	4. David's Bio

**Guess whos BACKKKKK. *Eldertale Frisk looks at me confused.*"I'm sorry my mind is- Its me Goodpool. ET Frisk gasped "Oh my god EVERYBODY HES BACK!" All the Undertale cast rusted in "GOODPOOL!" Yep I'm back from my trip and this time the chapter will be a little different with scanning David and viewing his likes and dislike etc so without further ado ON WITH THE STORY ER I MEAN BIO.**

 **NAME:WE ALL KNOW THIS MOVING ON**

 **LIKES:JOKES,FRIENDS,[as the story continues]PUNS**

 **DISLIKES:INJUSTICE,PEOPLE BEING ABUSE,HIS FRIENDS HURT BY SOME FUCKBOY.**

 **NOTES:BISEXUL AND CANIBAL THANKS TO THE LAB.A PERVERT BUT HE IS A GENTLEMAN**

 **FAMILY: FRISK AND CHARA FRIENDS TURNED SIBLINGS and there will be a poll about this later.**

 **TORIEL AND SANS MOTHER AND DUNKLE**

 **PAPYRUS BIG BROTHER**

 **UNDYNE AUNT**

 **ALPHYS AUNT**

 **ASGORE FAMILY FRIEND**

 **DAVID'S THEME [IN THE LAB] "I WILL NOT BOW" BY BREAKING BENJAMIN**

 **DAVID'S THEME [IN UNDERTALE] "UNSTABLE" BY CHAOTICA.**

 **POWERS: DEADPOOL ABILTYS AND WHEN ANGERED WILL GO INTO A BEASERKER RAGE INCREASEING HIS ABILITYS**

 **WEAPONS: FIST AND WHATEVER GUNS AND WEAPONS HE FINDS AND KEEP.**

 **and that all I got if you have questions about him then review and I will answer them. PEACE OUT YA'LL*SHOOTS WEB OUT OF WRISTS AND SWINGS AWAY*.**


End file.
